In The Garden
Summary When Fred and Bobby explore the end of the garden, they find another dimension. Plot Fred and Bobby are sitting, bored, in the games room when they decide they should have a house race. After Fred explains the rules, they set off, Bobby sliding down the stairs on a tray and Fred nearly catching up on the banister. At the bottom of the staircase, Fred crashes into the coat stand and Bobby carries on. Fred, a bowler hat stuck on his head and a bucket on his foot, starts to catch up on an umbrella, however when they go through the kitchen Bobby throws pepper at him and he sneezes, rocketing him backwards. Bobby realises that he is winning, however he slips on a ball and Fred hobbles past him, a painting of a flower now stuck to his head. As the race climaxes in the utility room, they both crash through the garden door at the same time, leaving the race a tie. They don't care however, because Bobby has just noticed something rather odd: the end of the garden. They both decide to explore. As they proceed through the bushes, Fred notes that the garden shouldn't even go on that far. Bobby declares that he is going to look at a bush, and inspects two chattering bugs. They are scared away when Fred suddenly cries out. He has just found a flower with only 2 dimensions, making it so that when he turns it around, it goes completely paper-thin and out existence. Bobby says they should explore further, in order to explain this weird happening. They march through the garden, their surroundings getting stranger and stranger until they arrive in another dimension. Bobby's shirt suddenly turns pink, and Fred laughs. His nose gets bigger though, and Bobby laughs at that too, just before he liquidises on the ground. Overhead, a flying car falls and Fred quickly bottles up liquid-Bobby and runs off before the car crashes to the ground. Fred runs with the bottle throughout the strange landscape while equally non-sequitur Chinese music plays in the background, until Fred bumps into the sun and smashes it to pieces, that is. Fred and Bobby both fall through separate portals, Fred falling into another-dimension treehouse (along with another-dimension Charlie), however it disobeys the laws of physics and he falls out again. He falls through a silent-film setting, and eventually lands in a brightly coloured desert landscape where Bobby is also situated. Fred, a bit behind, finally realises that they are in an other dimension. Bobby puzzles how to get out, and suddenly a big television with bared teeth chases them away. They are halted by a wide purple wall, and the monster-television gets closer. Fred finds that if everything in the dimension is the opposite of what it should be, then all they have to do is think in reverse. He quickly asks Bobby where he would least expect to find an inter-dimensional portal door, and Bobby is entirely confused. He eventually comes with the idea of it being in the ground, and due to the extended chance of reverse logic in the dimension, the portal door is found on the ground, and they jump through it, slamming it in the television's face. They are transported through a swirly wormhole, and they both emerge back on the garden lawn. Fred is uninterested with the crazy events that had just preceded, and instead decides to do something else. Bobby, obviously tired with these short-lived shenanigans, sighs in exasperation, concluding the episode. Trivia * The Other Dimension differentiated massively from the Real World. During Fred and Bobby's time in the dimension, strange things happened, like: ** Fish floated in the sky. ** The ground kept changing material, shape and proportions. ** Random objects like shoes, giant tomatoes and bottles appeared anywhere. ** Fred and Bobby kept changing colour. ** Fred grew a large nose. ** Bobby liquefied after laughing. ** The clouds are upside-down. ** Birds fly at supersonic speed. ** Cars fly and fall when making rooster sounds. ** Fred makes no sound when attempting to scream. ** The genre of the soundtrack does not fit the situation. ** The sky changes colours. ** People can walk on air. ** The perspective is wrong, and it is possible to bump into the sun. ** Pipes act as portals. ** Televisions are alive and act as monsters. ** Random trapdoors that lead back to the Real World appear almost anywhere, opposite to where one thinks one would be. * The other dimension had a duplicate of the treehouse and Charlie The Spider. * This is the only episode not to feature Ted. * By the coat stand Fred crashes into, there is a suitcase belonging to Ted. * This episode shows the layout of the house.